


As Long As I Have You

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: Richard Plantagenet was the President. After defeated the charges and accusations, he went to his wife and told her something.</p><p>A very short one, but very deserved for Richard and Anne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As I Have You

It was late evening.

Finally, after all that press conference and the rallying support from the people, Richard Plantagenet, the President of United States, returned to the White House.

He went straight to the Master Bedroom.

There, his wife, Anne Neville Plantagenet, was in bed. Her body was frail, and yet her spirit remained strong.

Just like she was during his election.

“You did it,” she said and smiled weakly.

Richard went to her side and took her hand, holding it tightly. “Tudor is found guilty and his crimes are exposed. I’m cleared from these accusations.”

Yes, indeed. He was proven innocent beyond reasonable doubt, but it was a long, and hard battle. 

“I know, Richard,” Anne said. “I know you would never hurt those boys, not after what happened to our Ned.”

“I didn’t even know he was sick and I’m his father,” Richard said sadly.

“I did not know either. Cancers, they are the worst,” Anne said. “They play tricks, hiding in your body until they are ready to kill you.”

Anne paused for a second and then said, “What the press accused you of, I can never forgive them. I know you are being accused of hurting those boys, but I never thought they would accuse of you sleeping with her—“

“Don’t,” Richard stopped her. “I never meant for you to know.”

“You know that I’d find out sooner or later,” Anne almost teased him. “Since when you can keep things from me? These accusations, none of them is true.”

Richard shook his head.

After a long moment, Richard told her, “I withdrew the race for the next election.”

“What?” Anne was surprised. “Richard, this is our dream. We worked so hard for it to come true. You still have so many promises to fulfill. This country needs you.”

“Not as much as you need me,” Richard said gravely. “I already know, Anne. You cannot hide things from me either.”

Anne was silent for a moment. “They told me that half of my lungs need to be removed, but I will live. I can still stand by you, even in a wheelchair.”

“No, Anne,” Richard shook his head. “Since we lost our son, I realized that nothing is more important than my family. To me, you are always that pretty girl I met at the dining hall; the one who laughs at my jokes; the one who ruined my suit; and the one who caused me trouble. My dream is to be with you as long as I live.”

“You made your decision then?”

Richard nodded.

Suddenly tears fell from her eyes. Anne grabbed a pile of tabloids and magazine and threw them across the room.

“You should’ve seen what they said about you. I just found out recently, and didn’t even have the time or the strength to defend you! They say that you killed these boys and slept with their sister. They say that you are going to divorce me; and that you schemed to humiliate me just because she wore a gown of the same color I wore on the Presidential Ball. They painted you a monster!”

She sobbed uncontrollably.

Richard took her into his arms and stroked her hair.

“Don’t listen to them, darling,” Richard comforted her. “It’s all right now.”

Anne took a deep breath, “At first, I don’t understand why you refused immunity but chose to fight the charges, but now I do. Had you accepted immunity, then you are forever being blackened by these accusations. You are a man with honor and reason, Richard—that’s what I love the most about you.”

“Don’t think of these anymore, Anne,” Richard said. “Soon, we will go home and I will take good care of you. We still have a long life together.”

Anne nodded. “I’m happy as long as I have you.”

“And I you.”

The two held on to one another and refused to let go.


End file.
